


Santa Baby

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dare, Love at First Sight, M/M, Santa Mako, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: Jamie loses a bet and has to sit on the mall Santa's lap.  It wouldn't be a big deal, but there's something about the Santa that just makes him melt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Woden’s Skadi as well as the rest of my patrons for all their wonderful support. 
> 
> Prompt: I’m out shopping and my friends dared me to get in line for the mall Santa, and wow you are really cute ~~and way too young~~ to be Santa AU

Jamie is too aware of his own breathing to move.

There’s a large, leather-gloved hand on his hip. His secondhand shirt is too short. The thumb is touching his skin. It’s warm even through the glove. 

“Your friends know you like fat guys in red suits?” the Santa asks.

Jamie shifts uncomfortably.  “It’s… it’s not the suit.”

“Beard?”  he sounds amused and his hand tightens on Jamie’s hip, thumb stroking the exposed skin.

“You got nice eyes,” Jamie admits.

The Santa leans closer and Jamie shivers at the tickle of his breath across his ear.

“You’ve been sitting on my lap for fifteen minutes.  People are going to start getting ideas.”

“Want me to leave?” Jamie asks.

“Nah, but that five year old is going to murder you.”

Jamie laughs and reluctantly hops off the Santa’s lap.  “Guess I’ll get back in line.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP kissing under some mistletoe when they think nobody’s looking. But people saw. And people took pictures. 
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

There’s a picture of a black gloved hand on Jamie’s ass.  

Another of Jamie’s knee between two gigantic red clad legs.

Jamie’s tongue is visible in the next one, licking the lips of the man in the red Santa suit. Without the beard, he has broad features, silver stubble, and his woody brown eyes are watching Jamie’s face.  Jamie’s eyes are closed and his hand is in the Santa’s hair.

“He’s not reacting,” Lucio says, his voice a loud stage whisper.

“He’s been staring at them for five minutes,” Hana says, gently trying to nudge another from their collection toward Jamie.

“Mates,” Jamie says, his eyes finally dragging away from the glossy prints of him making out with a mall Santa under a sprig of mistletoe.  “I think I’m in love.”


End file.
